


Warmth

by samandbucky



Series: Winterhawk Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cold Weather, Comfort, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Power Outage, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: The power goes out at Avengers Tower during a crazy storm. Bucky and Clint complain, but there's cuddles eventually, so they can't really complain, can they?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Sam Wilson
Series: Winterhawk Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926502
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill(s): Huddling For Warmth (WinterhawkBingo) & Cold Weather (Sam WIlson Bingo [Holiday Card])

“When is the power going to be back on?” Bucky whines, snuggling close beside his boyfriend from where he’s sitting on the couch. There’s a mountain of blankets surrounding them, because the power has been out for over a half an hour and due to the cold weather outside, it was now freezing inside.

“Yeah, isn’t Tony rich enough to have like a million generators for this tower?” Clint adds as he shivers.

“You two are babies,” Natasha rolls her eyes. She’s sitting by herself on a chair comfortably.

Bucky instantly glares at her. “We’re not babies,” he mumbles.

“Are they still complaining?” Sam asks suddenly as he walks into the kitchen, a drink carrier in his hands. “Tony’s working on getting the generators up and running. The tower’s huge, and we’re near the top floor, so it’s going to take a little while before our floor gets the power back on.”

“What’s that?” Clint asks curiously, nodding towards the drink carrier in Sam’s hand.

“I bought hot chocolate for everyone,” Sam says, walking over and handing one to Natasha.

“Thanks Sam,” Natasha looks up at Sam and smiles softly at him. “Where’d you get these from?”

“They were handing them out in the lobby,” Sam says, before making his way over to Bucky and Clint. “Tony confirmed that it was the storm outside that caused the power to go out. Some serious high winds. They think the storm will last all night, but they’re still trying to get power back, just in case.”

“Wilson, you’re my favorite,” Bucky says as he takes the hot chocolate from Sam, instantly sighing in relief when he feels the hotness against his hands. “That feels much better.”

“Hey, now wait a minute, you told me yesterday that I was your favorite,” Clint huffs.

“Yeah, well… that was yesterday. This is today. I don’t see you bringing my hot chocolate like our wonderful boyfriend did,” Bucky retorts, sticking his tongue out at Clint..

Clint glares at him, and then he pulls blankets from Bucky. “See if I share my blankets with you again,”

“Clint! It’s cold!” Bucky whines, pouting now that he no longer has a blanket.

“You two are children, honestly,” Sam rolls his eyes, and places himself between Bucky and Clint, handing Clint his hot chocolate. Sam grabs some of the blanket and covers himself up.

“What the-?” Bucky frowns at Clint and Sam. “You both are cruel. Just cruel.” He huffs.

Sam rolls his eyes and looks over at Clint. “Come on,” he says, nudging Clint with his free arm.

Clint sighs in defeat. “Fine. I guess he can have some blanket,”

Sam grins, and looks over at Bucky. “You heard the man. Get over here,”

Bucky instantly moves in closer to Sam, and allows Sam to cover him up with the rest of the blanket.

“Shit. It’s fucking freezing in here,” Clint mumbles, teeth chattering.

“Not a single one of you offered me cuddles. I’m highly offended,” Natasha scoffs.

“Now who’s being a baby?” Clint asks, smirking at Natasha.

“Oh no, I’m not cold. I just wanted to join in on the cuddle fest, but nevermind,” she says, before standing and heading towards the kitchen, leaving the three lovers huddled up on the couch.

Sam raises his eyebrows as he watches Natasha leave, before shrugging his shoulders.

“How long do you think this bad weather is going to last?” Bucky asks curiously.

“Yeah, who knows? Probably not much longer. We’re in New York, after all,” Sam says, looking at Bucky. “Do you remember any bad weather days from your childhood?”

“Not really, no. I just remember Steve being a pain in the ass because he literally got sick the second it turned cold and I had to stay and watch his sickly self because his mom had to work,” Bucky says, scoffing. “I’m just glad he doesn’t have to deal with that shit anymore.”

“From what he’s told me, it got pretty bad during the winter,” Sam says.

“I can’t imagine Steve like that, the way he is now,” Clint adds, shaking his head.

“Fuck, it’s cold!” Bucky complains, scooting closer to Sam and ducking his head. “You’re warm.”

“Thanks, Buck. I’m glad you think so,” Sam chuckles, then wrapping his arm around Bucky tighter to keep him warm, and feeling relaxed and content knowing that Clint is all snuggled up on the other side of him. It might be scary weather outside right now, and they might not have any power right now in the tower, but at least Sam has his two boys by his sides to help him get through the night.

It’s nearly forty minutes later when the power finally comes back on, and Sam hears various woo’s and cheering coming from around the tower which makes Sam laugh.

“Fucking finally!” Clint whoops in victory, and jumps up from the couch immediately.

“Hey, where are you going?” Sam asks as he looks up at Clint.

“Babe, the power’s back on?”

“And?” Sam presses on, raising his eyebrows at Clint.

“Sit the fuck back down, Barton. We’re not done cuddling yet,” Bucky warns, glancing up at Clint.

Clint rolls his eyes fondly, before sitting back down in his original spot. “Alright, I guess I can’t complain,”

“What’s there to complain about?” Bucky huffs, wrapping his arms around Sam again, and gently brushing his fingers against Clint’s arm. “You’re getting some mighty fine cuddles from your boyfriends.”

It’s nearly twenty minutes later when Tony walks into the common area to check and make sure everything is working properly again. He glances over and raises his eyebrows when he sees that Bucky, Clint and Sam are still cuddled up on the couch, now passed out in each other’s arms. Tony looks over at Natasha, who’s sitting at the kitchen island, a look of amusement on her face. “Uh, they do know the power’s back on, correct?”

“They know,” Natasha confirms with a nod. She looks over at Tony, who rolls his eyes. “Your point?”

“Those lovebirds disgust me,” Tony mumbles. “Jarvis, is everything back up and running?”

“Yes Sir,” Jarvis replies instantly.

“Wonderful. Good to hear you again Jarv,” Tony grins. “Oh, and take a picture of the lovebirds, will you?”

“You’re gonna use that as blackmail against them, aren’t you?” Natasha asks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tony smirks before walking out of the common area.


End file.
